


Hard Work

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Illyrian Camps, Illyrian Nesta Archeron, Nessian - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i'm not even sorry, nessian smut, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: When Nesta finishes training in the evening, Cassian takes care of her.I'm awful at summaries, this is pure filth, enjoy!
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Nesta grunted with the effort of swinging the sword again, and again, struggling to maintain her form with each strike. She finished the set and dropped the sword, her arms shaking form the strain, she met Cassian's eyes from across the pitch, his slight frown leaving her shaking her head, _I'm fine_ , she mouthed to him, but he just shook his head, making his way towards her,

"Nes,"

"I'm fine."

"Nes," he dropped a hand onto her shoulder, "You should have stopped."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Stretch out properly, and stop when you need to, you'll just hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." She repeated, pushing past him to replace the practice sword in the weapons rack, ignoring the stares of the Illyrian males she passed, rolling her shoulders as she moved, wincing at the soreness in her muscles. No sooner had she replaced the sword, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She tried to pull away but whoever it was held her firm, dragging her backwards, away from any weapons. She struck for him, but he moved to avoid her blind blows, keeping a hold of her as he moved,

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out here." He whispered in her ear, tugging her towards the shadows behind a building. Panic rose in her throat, and she desperately tried to regain her balance, but he kept moving, keeping her unbalanced, unable to fight back. "Such a shame your bastard is occupied right now." Nesta looked back to the training pitch and, true to his words, Cassian was distracted with a couple of young males, walking them through a few more complicated maneuvers.

A hand clamped over her mouth before she had a chance to shout, but when she bit down she just got a mouthful of the thick leather gloves he wore.

"Oh, you'll have to try harder than that." She forced herself to take a deep breath, to think, to remember everything she had learned the past couple of months, she would never beat him if it came down to a show of strength, but perhaps she could get away.

She went limp, waiting for her captor's overconfidence to get the better of him. He huffed triumphantly, his grip lessening for a moment. It was enough. She wriggled suddenly, gripping the wrist holding her head, and twisting it violently. He cried out, loud enough that attention was drawn to them as she pivoted on her heels and drove her fist into his nose, blood surging out of it as it cracked. She jabbed again, this time aiming for the throat, and sprinted for the pitch as he struggled to regain his breath, while he was certainly stronger than her, she was faster, and she easily kept ahead of him, practically flying as she sprinted away.

Someone else pulled her into his chest the moment she reached the openness of the training pitch, his familiar scent grounding her as he pushed her behind him, a growl ripping out of his throat,

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" He growled at her assailant, now wiping the blood from his face,

"Teaching that bitch a lesson. Get out of the way, bastard." He sneered, his confidence draining as Cassian made no move to step aside, but pinned Nesta to his back, so she couldn't quite see what was going on. His siphons thrummed with power and he flared out his wings, staring straight back at the male,

"Say that again. I dare you."

"I-" He stumbled over his words, then his feet as he ran, his courage wearing off.

Cassian pivoted and cupped Nesta's face in both hands,

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"I think we'd better stretch off at home." He gave a warning glare at another group of males watching, then pulled Nesta into his arms, chuckling as she buried her face in his chest when he pushed off the ground. "You can open your eyes now, sweetheart."

"No. I don't like flying." She squealed as he descended for the house,

"C'mon, I can't go any slower than that."

"I hate you." She mumbled, still hiding her face in his neck, and stuck her tongue out as she pushed the front door open.

"Do you want my help or not, Nes?" He grinned, following her into the house, and making his way across to the couch, pulling a hidden lever to change its shape. 

"Hmmm." She hummed, finishing washing the blood off her hand, and crossing the room and pulled her leathers off, leaving only her undergarments, before lying face-down, "I suppose so." He chuckled slightly as he drizzled oil across her shoulders,

"I thought so." The first stroke of his fingers dragged out a deep groan from her throat, her sore muscles complaining against his attention. He worked carefully, slowly easing the tension there, before moving to the other side, gradually digging his fingers in deeper, slowly easing the soreness from training. She groaned again as he worked his way down her back, stopping just before he reached her ass and working his way back up again. 

She lifted her head as he let go completely, whipping her head around to find him, but dropped it back onto the pillow as her started on her feet and legs, lightening his touch when she whimpered slightly. 

"Roll over." For once she did as she was told, closing her eyes as he swept his hands up her sides, adding a little more oil as he swept away the strain from training. She barely held back a needy moan when he took her face in his hands, rolling her head gently from side to side,

"Cass,"

"Mhmm?" She arched her back at his feather-light touch along her ribs, "Please." She whispered,

"What?" He asked, perfectly aware of what she wanted, but waiting for her to ask for it,

"Touch me."

"I am touching you, Sweetheart."

"No." She growled, suddenly gripping his wrist, and staring him straight in the eyes, "Touch. Me." He raised one eyebrow and she melted, "please." She whimpered, sighing as he slipped a hand underneath her to unclasp her bra,

"Well, if you insist," he murmured, his breath hot on the side of her neck, making her arch again, helping him to remove her bra, tossing it aside as he pressed his lips to her skin, working his way along her jaw as his hands circled her breast, teasing as he nipped her skin, causing her to moan desperately,

"Cass, please."

"You asked me to touch you, be patient." She bit her lip, failing to hold back another moan from falling past her lips as he brushed a thumb lightly over a nipple. She clenched her thighs together, desperate for any sort of friction, and her eyes flew open as his fingers brushed lower across her stomach, close, so close to where she needed him.

He smirked at her as she gasped again, now kneeling beside her, leathers discarded, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She clenched her thighs again, subtly rubbing them together, but his hand dove lower, easing them apart,

"None of that. Not yet." She relented, and allowed him to nudge her thighs back apart, tracing the line of her panties with one finger, before slipping them down, and tossing them across the room to join her bra. He pressed another kiss to her jaw, nipping at her skin as he worked his way down her neck, sucking at the flesh next to her collarbone, knowing that there would be a mark there come morning.

At the same time his fingers dipped lower, and he groaned as his fingers slid through her wetness,

"Please," she moaned, and whimpered as he slid one finger inside her, pressing down on her clit with his thumb, drawing more moans from her. He pulled up to look at her as she squirmed on the couch, already panting for breath,

"You're exquisite."He breathed, "Open your eyes." She did so, and met his gaze, the fire burning in her eyes urging him on as he slipped a second finger inside her, curling them both, and she screamed his name, her head falling back as she came. He groaned at the feel of her walls clenching around his fingers, capturing her lips again as she moaned into his mouth, opening for him. His tongue swept into her mouth, and she moaned again, her moans muffled as he pulled his fingers almost all the way out, before plunging them back in, earning a scream as she came again, now panting for breath.

He kept moving slowly inside her, her moans and whimpers urging him on as a hand slid up her side, palming one of her breasts. He circled just around it, brushing a thumb over her nipple, his tongue echoing the movement on the other side, and she regained just enough control to hold onto him, sliding her hands into his hair, tugging gently on the silken strands. He slipped his hand out of her, and she whimpered at the loss of contact, breaking off the sound as he slipped his fingers into her mouth, still covered in her heat. She swirled her tongue around the pads of his fingers, sucking her taste off them, desire filling her as he moaned her name, renewing his efforts on her breasts, earning a couple more whines before he pulled away, stroking her hair away from her face, flushed, lips swollen. He almost gave up under her lust-filled gaze, but just pulled her into a sitting position, cradling her face in his hands as he kissed her again, softer this time, full of love, not lust. She clung on to him as he stood to tidy away the massage oils,

"Cass," she whimpered, reaching out for him, and sighed as he sat beside her, and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his wings around them both, and holding her close. She wrapped her arms around him, tugging at the material of his shirt, earning a chuckle as he pulled it off. She pressed herself closer to him, kissing along his jaw, and neck, collapsing into his chest as he ran his hands up and down her sides, "I love you." She whispered, almost too quiet to hear, but Cassian pressed a kiss to her temple,

"I love you too, Nes." She snuggled into him, gripping his shoulders tightly as he picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up, sweetheart."


	2. Part 2

Nesta woke the next morning with Cassian's wing draped over her, she shifted slightly in his arms to face him, still sleeping, holding her tightly against his chest. She sighed and snuggled into him, allowing his comforting scent to surround her before she wriggled away to bathe and dress.

He frowned as she returned to their bedroom,

"Wait for me?"

"Yeah, alright, but get a move on." She threw a pillow across the bed, laughing as he allowed her to hit him with it, and collapsed down again, "Cass! We gotta go, you prick."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yelped as she threw yet another pillow at him, chasing him across the room to the bathroom.

The training pitch was empty when they arrived, and Nesta shivered in the cold, jogging a few steps on the spot as Cassian set up an obstacle course behind her, denying any assistance, claiming that she'd just get familiar with it. Once he was finished, he threw up a shield around it, the red glow hiding it from sight so Nesta and the others could warm up but still not be able to see it. She rolled her eyes at him as she launched into a jog, glad to be able to move, to shake off the cold of the morning, the sun had barely crested over the horizon, its rosy glow only starting to shoot across the sky. 

Cassian joined her after he had finished setting up the pitch for the day, and they fell into their routine, a comfortable silence falling across the pitch, while they tested the course, with Cassian timing to see how she had improved, allowing himself a chuckle each time she fell in to the mud. She glared each time, but joined him on the ground after finishing, walking back and forth, stretching out again, calm, serene, that is until the kids arrived, racing to get there first.

"You didn't tell me it was the kids first thing." Nesta muttered under her breath, shoving Cassian gently as he shrugged,

"I forgot."

"Liar." She hissed, grinning as one of the younger girls ran up to her, demanding her daily hug. Nesta swept her into the air, spinning around, "Soon you're going be able to pick me up." She laughed as she set the little girl down, "You've gotten so big since I last saw you."

"I'm taller than my brother now." She announced proudly, giving Nesta a wide grin,

"Show him who's boss then." She nodded quickly before running back to the group, and Nesta caught Cassian watching them, smiling softly, thoughtfully, before he shook himself and returned to the lesson.

Nesta sat down on a bench to watch, unable to teach them any more, they'd had more training than she had, but she could offer encouragement when they started up again. She grinned as she watched Cassian walking them through the steps of a new strike and how to defend against it, but stiffened at the feel of a hand clamping down on her shoulder and the sound of a blade being drawn,

"You really need to stay by his side, someday you're going to get in trouble." The same voice as yesterday hissed next to her ear,

"Perhaps, but not today." She smiled, and gripped the wrist on her shoulder, twisting hard as she stood up, a sense of satisfaction filling her at his bark of pain, he angled a dagger towards her and leaped over the bench to block her escape back to the group,

"You'll pay for that, bitch."

"Uh-huh." Nesta swayed to the side, avoiding his rushed attack, hardly needing to move to send him stumbling past her. She stepped aside again, this time landing an elbow between his wings, sending him sprawling forwards into the mud. He spat as he leaped back to his feet, snarling at her. She just smiled, and waved, "Did you want something? You're a bit early today." He snarled again, lunging forwards, but this time when she dodged him, she gripped the wrist of the hand holding the dagger, and flipped him, using his own momentum against him. When he looked up from the floor, she waved the dagger tauntingly in front of him, "Was this yours? Guess not." She threw the dagger aside, the point thudding perfectly into the center of a practice target. "Did you seriously think Cass would leave me on my own if I couldn't defend myself, he might be a prick, but he's not a fool, and nor am I."

More older warriors were arriving now, and seeing one of their own, covered in mud, at the feet of a female, a female with little training, who stepped aside and planted a foot between his shoulder-blades as he surged forwards, making him slam face-first into the mud again. 

Nesta smiled and stepped away, leaving his friends to drag him away and see if he was okay. Cassian finished his lesson, and sent the youngsters on their way home, crossing to where Nesta was stood, tilting her chin up to check that she was unharmed. He smirked when she rolled her eyes,

"I suppose he should have known better than to take on a plains-cat alone. He quickly kissed her forehead before stalking over to where the male was coming round, blinking to clear his vision, and trying to back away, but falling on his ass again. 

"General, I-"

"Shut up." He did, fear filling his eyes as Cassian approached, "I would suggest never attacking my mate again, unless you want to deal with me, and I promise I will be a lot less understanding than her. If I have anything to do with it, you won't be walking home, in fact, you won't be walking for a long time." The male inched away, still on the floor, glancing around for his friends, but finding no support, "Try treating females like people, understood?"

"Yes, sir." He lowered his gaze, desperate to get away from Cassian's attention, and sighed when he turned back to Nesta, leaving him far behind.

Cassian draped an arm over Nesta's shoulders when he reached her,

"I think we've made enough of a scene for one day."

"Oh no you don't, you're not just going to pretend that didn't just happen."

"What?"

"Mate. Since when was that a thing?"

"Since now. Like, right now."

"You're an idiot." She chuckled, "Had to make a scene out of it, huh? You couldn't wait to finish training and tell me first?"

"First? Does that mean you want it?"

"Of course it does, what do think we've been doing the past month?"

"Fucking?"

"Well, yes, but no, not just that," she paused, trying to find the words, but just pressed against his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, resorting to touch to communicate how she felt,

"Yeah, I love you too." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as they walked off the pitch together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to requests if you guys have them, just drop them in the comments.


End file.
